The invention relates generally to mounting devices for attaching accessories to a fishing boat, and more particularly, is directed to a device for mounting trolling tackle in the flush mounted rod holders normally provided in the gunnels or stern of a sport fishing boat.
It is often necessary to mount fishing accessories on the gunnels or stern of a sport fishing boat. Two such common accessories are known as a downrigger and a top trolling device. A downrigger comprises a stout reel and boom for lowering a large weight overboard to the desired depth at which the fisherman wishes to troll his lure. The lure and a length of fishing line is attached to a release disposed on the downrigger weight and the downrigger reel is used to lower the weight and the fishing lure to the desired depth. In a top troller or teaser troller device, a stout reel and an upright boom are provided for flying a kite behind the boat. The fishing line is attached to a line release on the kite and a bait fish is dangled on the surface of the water after the kite is lofted and flown with the top troller. Normally, these devices also include rod holders for receiving the butt ends of the fishing rods that are used to retrieve the fish. In the past, these devices have generally been mounted on boats with mounting plates which are attached to the boat by drilling, tapping or otherwise marring the surface of the boat. Once the mounting plate is attached to the boat with suitable fasteners, the trolling device is releasably secured thereto with a plurality of thumb screws. Other techniques involve a rail mount which is bolted to a side rail or the like. However, many fishing boats do not have rails at the rear of the boat where it is most desirabale to fish. Further, these rail mounts are inconvenient to remove from the railing and even when the trolling device is removed therefrom, the rail mount generally remains, providing a potential hazard or impediment to the occupants of the boat and presenting an aesthetically displeasing structure on the railing of the boat.